Will you Wait?
by Hide-fan
Summary: Dean sabe lo que tiene que hacer, lo que no sabe todavía es cómo. Dean/Cas. Spoilers del final de la sexta temporada.


Dean aparcó el Impala enfrente de su casa - _su casa_; qué extraño se le hacía todavía pensar en esos términos -, apagó el motor y se reclinó en el asiento, tomando un respiro durante unos instantes. Probablemente había conducido mucho más rápido de lo necesario, pero no había podido evitarlo, se moría de ganas por llegar.

Saboreando unos segundos más esa sensación de dulce anticipación, finalmente se bajó del coche y palmeó cariñosamente el capó de su nena antes de entrar en casa. En el momento en el que cruzó el umbral una familiar calidez le envolvió, haciéndole olvidar por un momento todo el cansancio acumulado de los últimos días.

-Estoy en casa – anunció, colgando la chaqueta en el perchero de al lado de la puerta.

-¡En la cocina! – le contestó una voz más que conocida.

Sonriendo, Dean se encaminó en esa dirección. Un olor delicioso invadió sus fosas nasales a medida que se acercaba a su destino.

Cas estaba de pie junto a la encimera, vestido con unos vaqueros holgados y una de las camisetas viejas de Dean. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre y algunas manchas de harina en la cara, luciendo totalmente adorable. El corazón de Dean se aceleró, como hacía todas y cada una de las veces que veía al ángel.

-¿Estás haciendo una tarta? – preguntó, su estómago prácticamente rugiendo. Había comido un par de hamburguesas hacía horas y no había vuelto a pensar en comida, ansioso como estaba por llegar a casa. Cas asintió.

-Te esperaba más tarde – dijo. Dean acortó toda la distancia que había entre ellos, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y estrechándolo hacia sí.

-No podía esperar más para verte – admitió el cazador, enterrando su nariz en la mata de cabello oscuro y aspirando. Cas le cogió la cara con sus manos, alineando sus rostros hasta unir sus bocas.

-Hola – susurró Cas tras el beso.

-Hola – contestó Dean con una sonrisa -. ¿Cómo están tus costillas? – pasó sus manos suavemente por los costados del ángel, quien se estremeció ligeramente ante el contacto.

-Mucho mejor. Ya te dije que estoy casi recuperado y que para la próxima cacería ya podéis llevarme con vosotros.

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos – no quiso conceder Dean, todavía preocupado.

Había costado mucho, sangre, sudor y lágrimas como rezaba el dicho, pero al final entre todos habían conseguido devolver las almas que residían en el interior de Cas al lugar del que provenían, el Purgatorio. O casi todas, al menos. Unas cuantas docenas de almas habían quedado libres y Dean y Sam estaban haciendo todo lo posible para cazarlas y eliminarlas.

En cuanto a Cas… Dean reprimió un escalofrío al pensar que casi no lo cuenta. En cuanto las almas fueron expulsadas de su cuerpo el ángel quedó débil, muy débil, como ya había supuesto que ocurriría. Nadie podía manejar tal cantidad de poder sin que hubiera consecuencias, pero la opción de dejar las almas en el interior de Cas simplemente no era posible. El ángel quedó tan débil como un humano; pero Cas era casi tan tozudo como un Winchester de pura cepa y consiguió salir adelante.

Entre Sam, Bobby y él le estaban enseñando todo lo que necesitaba saber para ser cazador y adaptarse a su mundo. Cas aprendía rápido, y le estaba costando relativamente poco acostumbrarse a su nueva vida como humano. El error de Dean había sido el de confiarse. Cas insistió en que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado y Dean aceptó llevarlo con ellos a una cacería. Al fin y al cabo, comprendía el deseo de Cas de querer redimirse de alguna manera. Resultó que la criatura a la que fueron a dar caza era particularmente salvaje, y que no estaba sola. Si Cas todavía respiraba era porque Dean había llegado en el momento justo, y el ángel había escapado de aquello únicamente con algunas costillas rotas y algunas contusiones poco importantes.

Después de aquello, como era lógico, Dean le había prohibido terminantemente acompañarlos hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperado, y aún así pensaba ser extra-cuidadoso. Sabía que estaba siendo excesivamente protector, y que Cas sabía cuidarse de sí mismo – hasta hace nada era un maldito ángel del señor, un guerrero de los cielos mucho más temible que la mayoría de seres sobrenaturales con los que se había encontrado a lo largo de los años – pero después de todo pensó que era entendible.

-Claro, ya veremos – zanjó Cas con un tono de voz que sugería que le iba a seguir la  
>corriente por ahora pero que cuando llegara el momento pensaba salirse con la suya.<p>

Tras otro rápido beso que no satisfizo en absoluto el hambre de Dean, Cas le ordenó que se fuera a tomar una ducha mientras él ponía la tarta en el horno y pedía una pizza para cenar.

Una ducha, una pizza y dos cervezas más tarde, Dean estaba cómodamente recostado en el sofá, con los pies de Cas, apoyado en el otro extremo, encima de su regazo. Ah, los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Echaban una película de Clint Eastwood en la tele. Cas llevaba bastante rato en absoluto silencio y Dean pensó que ya debía estar medio adormilado, sin embargo cuando giró la cara para mirarle se encontró su intensa mirada clavada en él.

-¿Cas?

El ángel se incorporó, inclinándose hacia delante y rozando con sus dedos el brazo de Dean, o más concretamente, la venda en el antebrazo en el que se había hecho una fea herida el día anterior.

-Estás herido – murmuró Cas.

-Sólo es un arañazo, nada por lo que preocuparse – alargó la mano para atrapar los dedos de Cas pero éste se apartó volviéndose a reclinar en el extremo del sofá.

-Lo siento mucho, Dean.

Cas llevaba particularmente mal que Dean – o cualquier otra persona, pero especialmente Dean- resultara herido a manos de alguna de las criaturas que él mismo había sacado del Purgatorio. Dean le había repetido hasta la saciedad que tenía que dejar de culparse, que pese a lo dudoso de su método lo había hecho para salvar el mundo y aniquilando a Raphael es lo que había conseguido, y que entre todos reducirían al máximo los daños colaterales.

-Cas, ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces – volvió a intentarlo pacientemente, esperando que su voz sonara tranquilizadora -. Lo hemos dejado todo atrás, ¿recuerdas? Así que deja de disculparte por todo de una vez que así no consigues nada.

-Lo sé. Lo siento – se le escapó, y Dean le sonrió para mostrarle que estaba bien.

Cas desvió la vista a la película, aunque Dean sabía que no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Muchas veces el ángel se perdía en su propia cabeza, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que era como si no estuviera realmente ahí. Dean lo encontraría exasperante si no fuera porque le entendía demasiado bien.

Clint Eastwood dio paso a Wim Wenders y su Cielo Sobre Berlín, y Dean notó como Cas se tensaba a su lado. Cogió el mando e hizo zapping hasta dejarlo en un canal en el que estaban dando reposiciones del Doctor Sexy. Cas continuó en tensión.

-¿Todo bien? – inquirió, masajeándole los pies con suavidad. Cas asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar la tele – Lo echas de menos, ¿no es así? – añadió.

-¿El qué? – preguntó el ángel sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería Dean con su cuestión.

-Ya lo sabes. Ser un ángel, el cielo, todo eso. Lo echas de menos, ¿no?

La pregunta que de verdad deseaba formular Dean no era ésa. Era, "¿es esto suficiente para ti? ¿soy lo suficientemente bueno como para haberlo perdido todo por mí?". Si se lo preguntaran a él, no tendría ninguna duda de cuál sería la respuesta. ¿Pero Cas? Sabía que Cas le quería, incondicionalmente, se lo había demostrado una vez tras otra, pero eso no significaba que tuviera sentido todo por lo que habían tenido que pasar para llegar a ese momento concreto, no significaba que hubiera valido la pena todo lo que había tenido que sacrificar sólo para poder ser un humano en una relación con alguien como Dean que no era precisamente el novio ideal. Dean estaba contento con la situación en la que estaban ahora, juntos, que es como tenía que ser, como tenía que haber sido desde mucho antes de que por fin dieran el paso, pero eso no quería decir que Cas no quisiera –o más bien, que no se mereciera- algo mucho mejor que lo que él podía ofrecerle.

Cas llevaba varios minutos en silencio. Habló cuando Dean ya pensaba que no le iba a contestar.

-A veces echo de menos algunas cosas – le miró a la cara mientras hablaba -. Echo de menos poder irme a mi cielo favorito a pensar. Echo de menos tener la capacidad de aparecer y ayudarte cuando estás en apuros o el poder de curar tus heridas con el roce de mis dedos. Extraño a mis hermanos y hermanas, antes de que conceptos como la libertad o el libre albedrío significaran algo para nosotros.

"Antes de mí", pensó Dean. Vio los ojos azules de Cas ensombrecerse por la tristeza y se sintió horrible por haber sacado el tema. Él también echaba de menos algunas cosas, especialmente esa especie de pureza que emanaba Cas cuando todavía tenía firmes convicciones y una misión que cumplir, una pureza que él mismo se había encargado de destruir. Aunque Castiel no le guardara rencor, era difícil asumir que le había quitado algo que jamás iba a poder recuperar.

Cas retiró los pies de su regazo y se levantó del sofá.

-Voy a por la tarta – anunció. Soltando un suspiro de frustración, Dean tiró la cabeza para atrás, clavando los ojos en el techo. No estaba para nada acostumbrado a no ser él el más distante en una relación.

Dean se cepilló los dientes, se enjuagó la boca en la pica del baño, se secó la cara con una toalla y sonrió cuando un par de brazos rodearon su torso y un cuerpo cálido y más que bienvenido se apretujó contra su espalda.

-Te he echado de menos – murmuró Cas en su oído, su voz grave y profunda despertando esa parte de la anatomía de Dean que llevaba días sin recibir la atención que deseaba.

-Cas. ¿Qué te dije del espacio personal? – bromeó Dean.

El ex ángel pareció considerarlo por un momento antes de contestar.

-¿Que cuanto menos mejor? – respondió.

Soltando una risita Dean se zafó de los brazos de su compañero y se giró, cogiéndole por la cintura y empujándole con suavidad hasta la pared.

-Exacto – confirmó, y juntó sus bocas en un beso que no tenía nada que ver con los que se habían dado en la cocina antes de cenar. Él también había echado de menos a Cas, vaya si le había echado de menos. El roce de su vello facial contra su cara, la manera en la que esa boca increíble se derretía bajo la suya cada vez que se besaban, sus manos insistentes intentando encontrar piel bajo la ropa, su voz, su olor, su todo… Eran cosas con las que ya era incapaz de imaginarse no tener. Dean no entendía cómo había tardado tanto en permitirse a sí mismo poder disfrutar de esta forma de Cas.

-Dean – jadeó Cas, su voz casi un murmullo – Dean. _Más_.

A Dean se le puso tan dura que pensó que iba a explotar allí mismo.

-Joder, Cas. No sé cómo lo haces para ponerme a mil sólo con una palabra de nada.

Como respuesta Cas le agarró de las nalgas con firmeza, acercándole hacia él, juntando sus erecciones. De las gargantas de ambos surgió un sonido gutural, casi primitivo.

-Déjame… déjame que te ponga horizontal primero, cariño – consiguió decir Dean, buscando un momento de respiro; habían pasado tantos días desde la última vez que lo hicieron que al ritmo que iban se veía a venir que la diversión se iba a terminar demasiado pronto.

Cogió a Cas de la mano y lo llevó hasta el dormitorio. El ángel levantó los brazos dócilmente, permitiendo que Dean le despojara de su camiseta para después deshacerse de la suya propia. Volvió a acercarle hacia sí, sintiendo la electricidad que siempre recorría sus cuerpos cada vez que sus pieles desnudas entraban en contacto.

-Túmbate – ordenó Dean con delicadeza tras unos cuantos besos húmedos más. Cas obedeció, acomodándose en la cama hasta apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Dean se puso a horcajadas sobre él, disfrutando de la vista: pupilas dilatadas, mejillas ruborizadas, labios enrojecidos, expresión anhelante en su rostro, su pálido pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente. Este instante previo era uno de los momentos favoritos de Dean, pese a que a veces resultaba un poco abrumador; cómo podía tenerle Cas todavía tanta confianza y devoción después de todo lo que había pasado, después de que la desesperación le llevara a convertirse en un monstruo por su culpa, era un misterio.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos -¿seguro que era humano del todo? En ocasiones como ésta Dean dudaba de que hubiera perdido todo su poder angelical; era más fácil pensar eso que no el hecho de que le conociera tan bien que supiera lo que estaba pensando– Cas le acarició la mejilla con ternura, media sonrisa en su cara. Dean le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Estoy contento de estar aquí – dijo Dean sinceramente. La sonrisa de Cas se ensanchó.

-Ya lo veo – replicó el ángel, levantando la rodilla y apoyándola en la abultada  
>entrepierna de Dean.<p>

-No me refería a eso, listillo – riendo, Dean se incorporó para desabrochar los pantalones de Cas, los cuales deslizó por sus piernas con agilidad. Los bóxers fueron después. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Dean volvió a posicionarse encima de su compañero y comenzó el placentero recorrido de bajar por su cuerpo, dejando a su paso un reguero de besos y lametones en la piel blanca y perfecta del ángel.

-Así que – dijo Dean, acariciando con lentitud la excitación de Cas – me has echado de menos, ¿no? – Puso su boca a meros milímetros, para que el ángel sintiera su aliento caliente - ¿Has echado mucho de menos esto? ¿Mis manos, mi boca?

-Dean… - le apremió Cas, impaciente.

-Me estoy imaginando cómo habrás pasado estos días, tocándote e imaginándote que eran mis manos, que era yo el que te llevaba al límite…

Apretó sus dedos y la respiración de Cas se entrecortó.

-No… - balbuceó el ángel – No es lo mismo. No es lo mismo si no eres tú, Dean.

Lo dijo con tanto convencimiento que Dean se apiadó de él y decidió que no valía la pena torturarle más. Bajando la cabeza del todo envolvió a Cas con su boca, gimiendo de gusto al sentir la familiar textura en su lengua.

No tardó mucho en oír a Cas empezar con su habitual letanía de "Dean, Dean…". A Cas no le salía eso de llamar a Dean por calificativos cariñosos, siempre era esto: su nombre pronunciado con desesperación, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, como si fuera una plegaria. Era música para los oídos de Dean: se ponía cachondísimo sólo de pensar que era capaz de provocar esta reacción en su ángel.

-Me encanta esto, cariño – tuvo que parar para decirlo, continuando con su mano y llevando su boca hasta uno de sus sexys huesos de la cadera -. Me encanta hacerte perder el control de esta manera.

-Dean, voy a… - avisó Cas, cogiendo a Dean del pelo con fuerza.

-Te tengo, Cas – Dean soltó los dedos del ángel y volvió a rodearle con sus labios, soltando un gemido de satisfacción cuando Cas explotó en su boca.

Limpiándose con el dorso de la mano se tumbó al lado de Cas, quien respiraba ruidosamente. Dean le besó en la oreja y en el lateral de la cara.

-Dean… Increíble – murmuró Cas entrecortadamente. Dean soltó una risita.

-Lo sé – Dean pecaría en muchos sentidos, pero si de algo podía estar orgulloso, es de que sabía perfectamente cómo complacer a su ángel en esa área en concreto.

Cas le cogió del cuello y le besó profundamente al tiempo que su mano bajaba hasta su pantalón. Dean le ayudó a quitar la molesta prenda de en medio, suspirando feliz cuando sintió el agarre firme de esos dedos largos y deliciosos.

-Ahora yo te tengo a ti, Dean – susurró Cas.

-Sí, cariño. Desde siempre. Desde siempre me has tenido. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
>Cas aplicó más velocidad y Dean se sintió al borde del abismo, a punto de explotar él también.<p>

-Dean – dijo el ángel, su nombre otra vez, y fue suficiente para que Dean se dejara ir, agarrándose a los hombros de su compañero, derramándose completamente en su mano.

Se tumbó de espaldas totalmente satisfecho, protestando cuando Cas se levantó de su lado. No tuvo que protestar durante mucho rato porque enseguida Cas estuvo de vuelta con una toalla húmeda que utilizó para limpiarlos a ambos. Ya limpios se besaron perezosamente durante varios minutos.

Cas apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Dean, con los ojos ya medio cerrados.

-Dean – dijo, flojito.

-Dime.

-Hay cosas que sí que no echo de menos. Sobre todo… Sobre todo ese sentimiento de soledad y de impotencia, el pensar que todo el mundo me había dado la espalda, la misma gente a la que yo no quería otra cosa que proteger…

Dean le abrazó con fuerza, con el corazón encogido. Se repitió a sí mismo que todo había quedado atrás, era el pasado, ahora Cas era humano, era suyo, él era de Cas, y todo estaba bien.

-Siempre me has tenido, Cas – repitió, sin estar seguro de que esas fueran las palabras que Cas necesitaba oír en ese momento, y se relajó cuando sintió al ex ángel sonreír contra su cuello – No lo olvides nunca.

Plantó un beso en la frente del ángel, acariciándole distraídamente la espalda. Poco después oyó su respiración regular y tranquila y él mismo notó que sus párpados cada vez le pesaban más. Trató de luchar contra el sueño; tenía una extraña sensación, como si todo fuera a desaparecer en el momento en el que cerrara los ojos, y no quería eso, quería conservarlo, quería tener a Cas dormido entre sus brazos, quería despertar y que todavía siguiera ahí, pelo revuelto y cara somnolienta, quería el beso de buenos días y el de buenas noches, quería las tartas y las pizzas y a los dos viendo la tele acurrucados en el sofá y especialmente quería seguir demostrándole a su ángel que nunca más iba a tener que sentir esa horrible soledad porque Dean no tenía intención de irse a ninguna parte.

Se dijo que ese miedo que le atenazaba las entrañas era absurdo, que era una tontería pensar que sólo por quedarse dormido perdería todo esto, pero aún así luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no perder la conciencia todavía, por alargarlo un poquito más, sólo un poco más…

Por supuesto, fue una batalla perdida. El cansancio de la cacería y del viaje sumado a la relajación tras el orgasmo hizo mella en él y el sueño acabó por vencerle. Antes de sumirse en la dulce oscuridad, sólo por si acaso, suplicó a quienquiera que estuviera escuchando que por favor todo siguiera igual cuando despertara.

Se incorporó de un salto, respirando con dificultad, sudado y con la ropa interior pegajosa e incómoda contra su piel.

Sam se quitó los auriculares de los oídos y levantó los ojos del portátil, con una ceja levantada en señal de interrogación. Era temprano y a todas luces su hermano llevaba horas despierto; no dormía mucho desde que había perdido la pared que le protegía de sus recuerdos en el infierno.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Una pesadilla?

Dean sacudió la cabeza. No, las pesadillas eran cada vez menos frecuentes, afortunadamente. Ahora lo que soñaba era esto; esta pequeña fantasía ya se había repetido más de una vez y de dos, mucho más de a lo que a Dean le gustaría.

Sam debió notarle perturbado porque cerró el portátil, fue a encender la luz de la mesita y se sentó en la otra cama, las manos entrecruzadas.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

¿La verdad? No, no quería hablar de ello, y menos con su hermano. Suspiró y apoyó la espalda en el cabecero de la cama, con la sábana todavía cubriéndole las piernas.

-Es… Es este sueño, ¿vale? Que ya se ha repetido varias veces y está empezando a resultar un poco molesto.

Sam asintió, animándole a continuar.

-En este sueño, después de una cacería, vuelvo a casa, porque tengo una casa propia, y allí me está esperando mi… - tragó saliva, inseguro de cómo continuar – mi… pareja, digamos. Y es genial porque no tenemos la relación perfecta ni mucho menos, es como si todavía estuviéramos aprendiendo a estar juntos, sin prisa porque sabemos que tenemos tiempo para hacerlo y… y… No sé, Sam, siempre que me despierto después de soñar esto tengo como una sensación de que es así como debería ser, que no debería conformarme con menos.

-Vaya – dijo Sam -. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, pero me sorprende que todavía sigas soñando con… ya sabes.

-¿Con?

-Ya sabes… esa persona que no puedo nombrar sin que me partas la cara.

Lisa. Era cierto, antes soñaba a menudo con ella, con la vida que compartió con ella durante un tiempo cuando todavía pensaba que era eso lo que de verdad quería. Pero desde su traumática despedida había asumido muchas cosas al respecto de su relación, para empezar, que nunca había sido feliz y probablemente nunca lo hubiera sido con ella porque no era a Lisa a quien quería sino lo que ella representaba.

-No era Lisa mi pareja en el sueño – admitió.

Sam frunció el entrecejo, claramente buscando a alguien más en su mente.

-Entonces, ¿quién? – preguntó, dándose por vencido.

Dean tomó aire, arrepintiéndose de haber empezado esta conversación.

-Cas – masculló, entre dientes. Sam le miró confuso.

-Disculpa, creo que no te he entendido bien. ¿Has dicho Cassie?

-No, Sam, he dicho Cas. Castiel, no Cassie.

-Cas – repitió Sam, con incredulidad -. Me estás diciendo que has estado soñando con Cas todo este tiempo. ¿Estás seguro que en el sueño tú y él érais…?

-Sí, créeme, estoy seguro – Dean notó cómo se ruborizaba al recordar a Cas tumbado en la cama, gimiendo su nombre y corriéndose en su boca, y cómo él había disfrutado cada segundo -. Si quieres te doy todos los detalles.

Sam tosió, incómodo.

-No… no hace falta – sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera librarse de la imagen mental que se había formado en su cerebro -. Pero oye, me dijiste que al principio Cas solía colarse en tus sueños para hablar contigo. ¿No crees que pueda que sea eso y sea él el que te esté haciendo soñar todas esas cosas?

Dean negó con la cabeza. Él también lo había considerado la primera vez que había tenido ese sueño, pero sabía que ése no era el estilo de Cas.

-Él no tiene nada que ver en esto. Es todo cosa mía – se dio unos golpecitos con la punta del dedo índice en su sien.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿qué crees que significan esos sueños? ¿Que estás enamorado de él?

Ahí venía. Había querido decirle esto a su hermano desde hacía tiempo, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado. Supouso que no iba a encontrar momento mejor que ése.

-No sé si estoy enamorado de él… Francamente, no tengo ni idea. Pero sí sé qué significa… Significa que no quiero matarle, Sam. Quiero salvarle. Necesito salvarle.

Sam le miró con expresión dolida y Dean se sintió mal, pero era algo que tenía que hacer; no podía fallarle más, ni a Cas, ni a Sam tampoco. Y si mataban a Cas sabía que ninguno de los dos podría superarlo. Cas era demasiado importante, no era como los demás monstruos a los que habían dado caza hasta ahora.

-Mira, sé que te hizo daño, joder, también me lo hizo a mí, me lo hizo cuando te quitó la pared y me hizo daño de muchas más maneras de las que te puedas imaginar, porque confiaba en él y hubiera dado mi vida por él si hubiera hecho falta. Pero también sé que estaba desesperado cuando hizo todo aquello. He tenido tiempo de pensar las cosas, de pensarlas en frío, y aunque siga pensando que estaba equivocado y que jamás debió haber hecho todo aquello y mucho menos sin contar con nosotros, también sé que le di la espalda cuando más me necesitaba y eso me está matando, Sam. Necesitaba mi apoyo y no se lo di, no se lo di después de que él lo sacrificara absolutamente todo por mí.

Dean contuvo la respiración, mirando a Sam con ojos suplicantes, rezando para que su hermano entendiera sus razones. Sam siguió en silencio unos segundos más hasta que sus facciones se relajaron.

-Supongo que Cas es familia, ¿no? – dijo, y Dean soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio, su pecho mucho más ligero de repente.

-Sí. Sí, lo es.

Sam sonrió brevemente.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan, exactamente?

-No lo sé. Todavía no he pensado en nada concreto. Esperaba que con tu ayuda y la de Bobby pudiéramos encontrar alguna solución.

-Dean… - había preocupación en la voz de Sam – Supongo que eres consciente de lo pequeñas que son nuestras probabilidades de éxito, ¿no? Cas es ahora un semi-dios, no va a ser nada fácil…

Dean levantó una mano para hacerle callar.

-Lo sé, Sam, sé que es mucho más probable que fracasemos en el intento, pero no voy a permitirme el pensar en no conseguirlo, ¿vale? Sólo necesito que me apoyes en esto, es lo único que te pido.

Sam se levantó y le apretó el hombro.

-Entendido. Haremos todo lo posible por salvarle, te lo prometo.

Dean sonrió y apretó la mano de su hermano pequeño, agradecido de poder contar con él.

-Gracias – murmuró.

-Ya me las darás cuando todo esto haya terminado. Ahora voy a comprar algo para desayunar y a llamar a Bobby y en cuanto vuelva nos ponemos a trabajar.

Sam salió de la habitación y Dean agradeció quedarse solo un rato para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Pero primero, tocaba una ducha.

Cuando acabó se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se miró en el espejo. Su demacrado rostro era la viva imagen de la preocupación. Recordaba vívidamente su reflejo durante el sueño, después de los besos en la cocina, la película y la tarta. Había cansancio en él, eso era inevitable, pero también había algo más, cierto brillo en sus ojos, una luminosidad que no tenía desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Es ridículo, admitió. Todo esto por un estúpido sueño. ¿Acaso no estaba haciendo lo mismo otra vez? ¿Perseguir una fantasía?

No, pensó. No era lo mismo. Cas era diferente. Su relación con Lisa había estado condenada al fracaso desde el principio no sólo porque él se hubiera enamorado de un concepto en vez de una persona, sino también porque él jamás se había entregado al 100%, nunca hubiera mostrado al verdadero Dean Winchester porque el temor de no ser aceptado, de no ser comprendido, siempre había estado ahí.

En cambio, con Cas… Ambos habían visto lo bajo que podía llegar el otro y lo que fuera que hubiera entre ellos, algo tan jodidamente fuera de lo común que no podía etiquetarse de ninguna forma, seguía allí, una energía que les atraía el uno hacia el otro sin remedio y que les había unido ya en el mismísimo infierno cuando se encontraron por primera vez.

Y era esa energía, esa atracción, ese sentimiento poderoso que existía entre ellos que Dean pensaba utilizar para traer a Cas de vuelta. Todavía no sabía cómo, pero encontraría la manera.

Porque no, no era demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas entre ellos, de eso estaba convencido, y quizá todo fuera la retorcida manera que tenía el universo de hacerle ver lo importante que era Cas para él; al fin y al cabo, como había aprendido ya de bien pequeño, su mundo funcionaba así.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en enfocar la imagen de Cas: su mirada azul, su cabeza ladeada, su expresión de curiosidad, su ridícula gabardina. A veces pensaba que si lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas al abrir los ojos su ángel estaría allí, ignorando el espacio personal y preguntándole qué necesitaba esa vez.

Comprobó con pesar que no había nadie a su lado cuando abrió los ojos. Sin embargo, notaba una presión extraña en el ambiente, algo que le ocurría muchas veces cuando estaba solo. Probablemente no eran más que imaginaciones suyas, pero decidió arriesgarse igualmente.

-¿Cas? – dijo en voz alta, sintiéndose un poco ridículo. Carraspeó y continuó – No tengo ni idea de si me estás escuchando pero si por casualidad estás por aquí cerca préstame atención por un momento, ¿vale?

Dean se quedó callado un instante, intentando discernir algún ruido o algún tipo de sensación distinta que le indicara que Cas podría encontrarse por allí. No notó nada. Siguió.

-Cas, lo siento mucho. La he cagado. Te he fallado, te he fallado cuando más me necesitabas y no sabes cuánto lo siento. Pero no está todo perdido, ¿vale? Lo que te dije aquel día es cierto: cuando alguna putada de éstas pasa, lo hablamos entre todos y buscamos una solución. Odio lo que hiciste porque no confiaste lo suficiente como para acudir a mí en vez de al hijoputa de Crowley, y sé que probablemente en algún momento yo te di la sensación de que no te iba a escuchar pero sé que todavía podemos arreglarlo si trabajamos juntos – Dean tomó aire y soltó el resto casi de carrerilla -. Escúchame bien, Cas: no estoy dispuesto a perderte. Ya he perdido a demasiada gente y no pienso permitir que te alejes de mí ni que pienses que no me importas. Sea donde sea que te hayas ido, Cas, pienso encontrarte y traerte de vuelta, pienso cogerte con fuerza y sacarte de la perdición en la que estás ahora – hizo una mueca; sonaba mucho mejor en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía decir Cas esas cosas siempre y quedarse impasible? Se acarició la marca de su antebrazo, como si de alguna manera Cas pudiera sentir así que Dean intentaba comunicarse con él -. Todavía no sé cómo me lo voy a montar, pero aunque sea lo último que haga pienso arreglar esto, ¿me oyes? No voy a renunciar a ti de ninguna de las maneras.

Volvió a aguzar el oído, esperanzado, pero nada. Se tragó la decepción. Claro que no iba a ser tan fácil. Pero pensaba repetirlo todas las veces que hiciera falta, si con eso conseguía que Cas le escuchara.

Salió del baño a por su ropa, ya empezaba a coger frío. Y fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Una presencia, detrás de él. Se quedó plantado en el sitio, de alguna manera sabía que si se giraba la presencia – Cas, algo le decía que era Cas- desaparecería. Notó una ligera presión sobre la marca de su brazo, como si una mano se hubiera posado sobre ella con suavidad.

Tragó con nerviosismo; eso significaba que seguramente Cas había oído su discurso y estaba dispuesto a escucharle. ¿O no? No sabría anticipar los movimientos de este Castiel cegado por el poder. Pero si Dean estaba en lo cierto, y algo del Cas de siempre, de su Cas, todavía estaba en alguna parte entre ese océano de almas, sabía que el único que podía alcanzarle era él mismo.

Si Cas ya había oído todo su discurso enfrente del espejo no tenía mucho sentido volver a repetirlo, así que Dean sólo añadió lo que en ese momento le pareció que debía decir, rezando por no equivocarse porque quizá ésa sería la única oportunidad que tendría.

-Cas – dijo, lo más suavemente que pudo y esforzándose por sonar seguro -. Cas, lo que he dicho antes no es ningún truco, es la pura verdad. No estás solo. Te tengo. Y tú me tienes a mí. Siempre me has tenido, Cas, desde el primer día. No lo olvides, ¿vale? No lo olvides.

Aguardó, expectante. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas oír la voz de Cas, su "hola, Dean" tan característico, lo echaba tantísimo de menos que hubiera dado lo que fuera para oírlo en ese instante. No hubo suerte. Pero si sintió como la presión sobre su brazo se intensificaba al tiempo que la presencia se pegaba contra su espalda durante unos segundos antes de desaparecer por completo.

Dean se giró por reflejo, sabiendo bien que no había nada detrás de él, y así fue. Compungido, se vistió repasando todo lo que había dicho y preguntándose si habría podido añadir algo más que hubiera marcado la diferencia, y llegó a la conclusión de que no. Cas le había escuchado y Dean estaba seguro de que sus palabras le habían llegado, si ese intento de abrazo era indicativo de ello. Eso sólo había sido el principio.

Sam llegó poco después con el desayuno.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó.

-De puta madre. ¿Has hablado con Bobby?

-Sí, dice que tendría que haberse figurado que no tirarías la toalla tan fácilmente y que por esta vez nos ayudará a traer a tu ángel de vuelta. Estás completamente seguro de que tenemos alguna posibilidad, ¿verdad?

Dean no dudó en contestar.

-Completamente.

-Bien, porque se me han ocurrido algunas ideas que quiero que escuches, para empezar…

Dean se tocó de nuevo la marca del brazo y sacó el desayuno de la bolsa mientras escuchaba a su hermano.

Tenía que coger todas las fuerzas que pudiera porque les esperaba un montón de trabajo por delante:

Había llegado la hora de salvar a un ángel.

_Where are you now? Are you lost? Will I find you again?  
>Are you alone? Are you afraid? Are you searching for me?<br>Why did you go? I had to stay, now I'm reaching for you.  
>Will you wait?<br>Will you wait?  
>Will I see you again?<em>

Red, "_Hymn for the Missing_"

FIN.


End file.
